


lights down low

by thessalami



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, So yeah, Spoilers, alec doesn't want his hand healed and magnus understands, continuation of the 2x05 sneak peek, doesn't mention self harm but it's what it's about, how does one tag, if it is a missing scene...if we dont get anything after that sneak peek...hands will fly, possibly, post 2x05 sneak peek, post episode: s02e04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thessalami/pseuds/thessalami
Summary: "You'll blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right."





	

“You’ll blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right.”

Alec slowly looks up, letting the words sink in as he studies Magnus’s face.

It’s only when he reaches out for Alec’s uninjured hand that he lets the determined look on his face be replaced with something softer.

Alec puckers his lips, a gesture that almost makes him seem uncertain, but places his hand in Magnus’s. He pushes himself away from the stairs to take a step closer - it’s a slow and tired move; you can almost see the last bits of energy leave his body.

Magnus lowers their intertwined hands as Alec takes another step towards him. “Can I heal it?” he asks softly, as he glances down at Alec’s left hand for a second and then looks up again.  
He doesn’t make a move to do so yet, doesn’t even so much as look at Alec expectantly. He doesn’t assume, he just waits.

You can see Alec think for a moment, his eyes still on Magnus, brows furrowed. He sucks his lips in before pursing them again. After a while, he shakes his head.

Magnus lifts the corners of his lips slightly - not enough for it to be a smile, but just enough to let Alec know he understands - and nods. “Ok.”  
He doesn’t push, doesn’t look at Alec with pity or disappointment. He just nods as he squeezes Alec’s hand. “Let’s go inside.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @hetphobicalec or use #thessalami


End file.
